Fight for Love Book 1The Wanted and Twilight Mix
by JRam1997
Summary: A rape, teenage pregnancies, a fight for love, High School Drama and the TRUTH! "I thought I knew what was real, but not everything turned out the way I made it seem!" All Human: Natalia X Nathan, Marie X Liam and Sophia X Edward
1. Leaving The UK Natalia

2010

Leaving the U.K.

Natalia's P.O.V.

"You promise me that you will call?" I said as I gave my big brother a big hug.

"Yes. I promise." He said.

"Don't forget. If you don't call me when I get to New York, I am getting back on the plane and flying back here. Okay."

"Okay. I promise. Now go before you miss your flight." he said as he gave me one las hug. "Bye. See you soon, sis."

"Bye." I said as I waved to him. I knew that going back would be a big mistake but I had to go. The summer had ended and I had to get back to school. I knew that it would probably be a while before I see my big famous, hot shot of a brother again, but I was proud of him. He took care very well care of me when our parent's passed away. Even though he was only 15 when they passed away in a car accident and I was only 6 years old and he did a good job raising me.

I got onto the plane and looked out the window; I knew that I wasn't going to be coming back to Manchester for a long time.

"_Good afternoon passengers. This is the pilot speaking. We are ready for take-off. It is right now 5 o'clock pm and we should be arriving in New York at J.F.K. airport at 8 o'clock pm. Please take a seat and enjoy the ride. Thank you for choosing Jet Blue." _

New York here I come.

Welcome to New York

Leaving London


	2. Moving to New York Sophia

SOPHIA (POV)

MOVING TO NEW YORK

July 2009 (9 yrs. old)

"But why?" I didn't understand why I had to move to New York. Forks is my home. I have all of my family and friends here.

"I already told you. I got transferred to New York Sof. "My dad Charlie said.

"But I want to stay here in Forks. Why can't I stay with Nanny Sue?" I yelled.

"You can't stay here with the maid Sophia Marie! You're coming with us and that's final! "My mom Renee said in a chipped tone.

I got teary eyed. I didn't want to cry in front of them so I ran to my room at slammed the door. Let me tell you a little bit about my family. My parents are Charles and Renee Betancourt. They are the wealthiest people in this country so that also makes me the rich kid. People think because I have money I have everything but money can't buy the love of a family I want. Charlie is a big shot lawyer so he's out of town almost all the time and my mom is a manager to some actress that I can't remember. There never home so I stay with my nanny Sue. Sue has been my nanny since I was born and she acts more like a mother than my own mom does. She's always here for Birthdays, Christmas' but not my parents. They're always working. My mom calls Sue our maid. She always thinks she's better than everyone else because she has money. I asked my parents if sue can come with us but my mom just laughed in my face and walked away. When Sue can't come because her children are sick I stay home alone. I have no one to play with because I'm an only child. Another thing is that I live in Forks (really who calls a town Forks, did someone already take the name spoon), and I can rarely go outside because it rains every day! YAY! Can you sense my sarcasm there...right. Let me tell you about myself. I love to read books and listen to music. I don't care about the money I have... Yes it's nice but you can't buy the one thing I want. I'm fair skin because there is rarely sunshine here. I have brown hair and brown eyes, boring right? I don't know why everyone tells me I have the biggest eyes and longest lashes they've ever seen. They seem simple to me, nothing special.

I picked my head of the pillow. My eyes are bloodshot because I've been crying so much. I look around the room. It's completely empty, there's just box with my things.

"Sof we have to go now!" mom yells from downstairs.

I get up and grab my backpack and run downstairs. I see Sue and I give her a hug.

"I'll miss you Sue!" I cry onto her shoulder.

"Me too sweetheart, Just listen to your parents and be good. I'll never forget you Sophia. "She whispers into my ear.

I see Charlie and Renee by the door. Renee is pointing to her watch.

"I love you Sue"

"I love you too, sweetheart"

I tell Sue goodbye one last time. I turn around and look at my home. It's completely empty. This is the house I was in for 8 years and now I'm leaving it. I give it one last glance and then follow my parents into the limo.

I don't know what to expect once I get there, my new home...

New York here I come.


End file.
